Sanji's Shoes
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Lover's quarrel sent a poor shoe in half. SxZ pairing. SLASH/SLASH


**Sanji's Shoes**

By: WhiteGloves

_**First One Piece fanfic~ love SxZ^^**_

Going Merry was sailing quietly toward the East, with peaceful weather and calm waves. The crew on the ship was calm too, with only the captain, the doctor and long nose playing along the barrels. The kitchen door suddenly opened and came out Sanji, carrying two trays of stake with flowers, especially made for the ladies.

"Nami-saaan~ Robin-chuaaan!" he called sweetly, with his eyes shaped like hearts, as he dazzled around and went near the Navigator and Robin, who were sitting quietly near the heart of the ship,. He placed the trays neatly on the side table beside the two and elegantly said, "Lunch is served." He then turned to the guys with harsh attitude, "Your ration's in the kitchen, good for nothings. Go eat them!"

"Hey, hey," frowned Usopp but Luffy and Chopper delightedly answered, "Hai!"

"Thank you, Sanji-kun." Nami answered as she took the plate from him.

"Thanks, Cook-san." said Robin.

"Anything for the two of you~" Sanji flirtatiously replied, holding both hands in what seemed like adoration.

After making sure that the ladies were satisfied with his meal, Sanji decided to grab the wine to serve them again. He entered the kitchen and saw the usual table chaos among the good-for-nothings. Luffy seemed to be eating Usopp's share. With an angry vein pounding on the side of his head, Sanji raised his shoes and _BAM_, slammed it on the captain's face.

"Wahh!"

"Cut it out, Gomu! You can't eat EVERYTHING!"

His shoes left mark on Luffy as he took it out. The Captain's face was barely visible that made Usopp and Chopper froze with dark backgrounds.

"Luffy, are you okay?" Chopper went beside the captain who wasn't stirring.

"Negative. He seemed to be unconscious." Usopp whispered at him, with knowing eyes.

"Wahhh!" Chopper cried, touching the mark of the shoes. "Sanji, look at his face…"

Sanji merely lit his cigarette. Usopp poked Luffy but there was no sign of movement.

"Man, Luffy are you still alive? Sanji's shoes really did him bad…" he looked on Sanji who was quietly walking toward the cabinet, "Say Sanji, what's your shoes made of? I've never seen you replace them but you kick everyone to death. I can't believe it's still holding on together. Is it the old one from Baratie?"

"It is. And I can't replace them since I only have one pair in this ship." answered the golden haired cook, grabbing a bottle of wine and closing the cabinet door. "They are normal shoes."

"Don't kid with me!" Usopp scowled.

"Suit yourself."

As he passed by the table, Sanji noticed an empty plate. He looked around at the good for nothings, and then looked up the ceiling in wonder.

"That idiot…" he muttered.

**+++TTT_TTT+++**

On the deck above, Zoro was snoring loudly, clearly asleep.

There were sounds of footsteps, and then a shadow stood in front of the sleeping swordsman.

"You dare make food wait for you, you lazy asshole!"

He sent his right leg down Zoro but in instant it was blocked. Sanji looked at him with sharp eyes; Zoro was wide awake now, with the sheath of his sword blocking the attack.

"What are you doing, eyebrows?" Zoro asked, pulling back his sword when Sanji retrieved his legs.

"Its lunch time!" the cook yelled loudly, showing Zoro the tray of food he brought with him, "How many times must I tell you never make food wait!"

Zoro stared at the tray and then held his hand.

"Right. Give em' here."

Sanji watched as Zoro ate the stake quietly. He placed himself in front of the swordsman, with both his arms wrapped around his knees. The smoke of his cigarette was quietly floating in the air.

When Zoro was done, Sanji stood up and took the plate and tray. With a breath in the air he said casually,

"I can't join you tonight when you take your shift."

Zoro merely shrugged, getting ready to sleep again.

"Right."

Sanji's eyebrows rose higher. _Cold bastard… Just because we're together doesn't mean you can take me for granted!_

"I will be doing the laundry …" he added, trying.

"Okaaayy." Zoro yawned.

A vein pounded on Sanji's head.

"And cleaning the kitchen so…"

"Right." Zoro closed his eyes. That did it. Sanji sent his right foot down the swordsman's head once more, this time aiming for real. Zoro was surpised by the attack but was ready nonetheless.

"YOU COLD HEARTED MARIMO!" Sanji angrily shouted, his foot ready to strike at Zoro who had pulled his sword out-

Usopp and Chopper came along the deck and saw them fighting.

"Oi!" they gasped as Zoro's blade made contact with Sanji's shoe. The blade sliced through the leather shoe, cutting it open. Their eyes both went round as the shoe flew away from Sanji's foot into the ocean. To everyone's surprise, it sank.

"It sank!" Usopp cried, "Aren't shoes suppose to float?"

"More importantly, is your toe alright, Sanji?" Chopper went to check the cook's right toe. Apparently, it was unharmed but Zoro and Sanji remained looking at each other.

"You IDIOT!"

_PANG!_

"Ow!"

Sanji sent the tray down Zoro's head, and then without a word, walked away quietly.

"What was that about!" the swordsman cried indignantly, massaging his head which had a huge lump on it. "What's he mad about?"

"You just sliced his only shoe; I don't know why he wouldn't be mad about that." Usopp told him flatly, still looking at the middle of the ocean where the shoe sank. "Still…normal shoes should really float…"

Chopper fussed over Zoro's lump, but the swordsman was staring quietly after the cook.

**+++TTT_TTT+++**

It was midnight and it was Zoro's turn to be a lookout from the sail. He was covered in a blanket for the night air was cold; it had been hours since he was awake. There was no sign of any danger so the swordsman closes his eyes sometimes to take a nap. Just then there was an audible sneeze from below him, Zoro blinked and looked down.

On the floor, with basket of laundry on his hands was Sanji. Zoro frowned and watched what the cook was doing.

Sanji was carrying the laundry basket toward the stairs when he sneezed.

"Damn," he uttered, sniffing as he placed the basket under the stairs, "Finally. Now I will only have to hang you first thing in the morning."

The cook rubbed his hands together as he walked away, heading toward the kitchen door. Zoro raised his eyebrow at the man.

"Still working late this night, this idiot…" he muttered to himself, watching Sanji rub his hands together. The cook's shirt appeared to be dripping wet from washing the laundry.

_So that's why he was cold_, Zoro thought silently. But then the swordsman blinked as he noticed another thing. Sanji was walking on the cold floor _barefooted!_

"Oi! Curly Eyebrow!" he called from above.

Sanji seemed to have heard him for the cook stopped walking. But then he continued to move on, without looking up at the swordsman.

A vein pounded on his head and he shouted, "Don't ignore me!"

"Oi, stop screaming," Sanji said, still not looking up, with his back on Zoro, "you'll wake everyone up."

Zoro gritted his teeth and then stood up.

Sanji continued to amble toward the kitchen door when something fell with a thud behind him. Surprised, he shot a look behind and saw Zoro standing behind him with a serious expression on his face.

"What the?" he hissed, just as Zoro started walking toward him, "Don't just jump like that! You could've broken the damn floor with your ridiculous strength!"

Zoro did not answer but continued to walk toward him. Sanji felt nervous and backed away a little. When Zoro was in front of him, still looking so serious, the cook gulped uncontrollably.

"W-what do you need?"

Without a word, Zoro pulled Sanji and embraced him close. The cook was too much surprise at first; his hear heart was hammering down his chest. When what seemed like eternity had passed did the cook pushed him away with a jolt.

"What are you doing?" he said, panic stricken.

"Warming you up." Zoro answered simply. Sanji blushed furiously. Zoro looked down the cook's feet, and then without further thought, swept Sanji to his arms.

"Wha-!" Sanji exclaimed in shock. "Put me down!"

"Keep shouting and everyone will wake up." Zoro told him quietly, "So shut up."

Sanji stared at him, and then bit his lips. The swordsman smiled.

"That's right." He whispered, leaning down to reach for the cook's lips, "just shut up."

They kissed passionately for a minute before Zoro's lips traveled down the cook's neck. Sanji let Zoro's hand wander around his body until he noticed something.

"Zoro…"

_*kissing sound*_

"Hey, Zoro…"

_*licking sound*_

"Damn Marimo, Listen to me!" Sanji exclaimed, this time pushing Zoro's face away from his face. The swordsman was outrage.

"What are you doing!" he growled irritably.

Sanji stared behind him with pointed eyes and said rather dryly, "What happened to your look out shift?"

"What?"

"You're a look out! Now look! You were supposed to see them!"

Zoro looked at where Sanji was pointing and then saw it. A ship was coming near them from behind, its pirate flag clear. It was so near that the crew have started throwing ropes on Merry.

"Shit!" Zoro hissed, putting the cook down who immediately ran to wake up the others.

Sanji slammed the room on the deck opened and cried out to Luffy, Usopp and Chopper,

"We're under attack! Wake up!"

Usopp immediately stood up from where he was lying, looking terrified.

"Under attack! Eeeekk! We're done for!"

Chopper was waking Luffy up for the captain was still oblivious as to what was happening around him.

"Luffy! Wake up! Wake up! We're under attack!"

Sanji did not waste his time but immediately run toward the deck where he found Zoro fighting ten pirates. Zoro had his three swords out while the ten pirates were watching him apprehensively.

"Three- three swords!" whispered one of the pirates, "There's no doubt- it's Roronoa Zoro!"

Zoro grinned at them menacingly. Sanji grinned too.

_That's right, he's my Marimo_, he thought proudly.

"Attack him!"

The clash of swords started and Sanji joined in. He was immediately surrounded just like Zoro.

The swordsman was playing along them when he heard the cook's cry. Looking up at once he saw Sanji kneeling on the ground with one of his feet bleeding nonstop. The swordsman remembered that Sanji was barefooted! Behind the cook another pirate rose, ready to strike-

"SANJI!" Zoro shouted and like a passing air he sliced through his enemies toward the cook. In instant he was standing beside Sanji like a human shield, his eyes glinting menacingly toward the enemies.

"I've played with you enough." He said darkly.

Just then a door slammed open and Luffy came out screaming madly.

"UNDERATTACK MY BUTT!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, "Gomu Gomu noooooo GATLING GUN!"

All the pirates were thrown overboard.

**+++TTT_TTT+++**

Chopper and Usopp watched as Zoro hanged the table mantel on the cord above the deck, with Sanji watching. The cook was sitting quietly on the side of the ship, looking pleased at the swordsman. His right foot had a bandage due to the injury he acquired last night.

"Is Sanji's foot okay?" Usopp asked as they watched from afar.

"Yeah," answered Chopper knowingly, "The cut was deep but I already see to it that it won't open again. He just need rest... but look at Zoro go…"

"Serves him right. It was him who sliced Sanji's only shoe in the first place." Usopp crossed his arms, nodding.

On the deck where Zoro and Sanji were standing came Nami. The Navigator watched as Zoro wringed a blanket dry while Sanji instructs him quietly.

"Idiot, don't wring it too hard, you'll rip it apart…" the cook was saying, then turning to Nami his eyes turned to hearts again. "Nami~swaan, can I help you with anything?"

"Not with your condition, no." smiled Nami, "How's your injury?"

"It's healed now that you are worried about it~"

Nami made a face then said, "Anyways, we are near the next island so go buy yourself a pair of shoes. While on that subject, it will be Zoro's money you will use."

She turned to the swordsman who looked at her.

"Got any problem?" she asked testily.

"Nothing." The swordsman replied before going back to his choir. Nami rolled her eyes then smirked.

"Oh yeah, Zoro, weren't you the one on the look out last night?" the Navigator inquired once more, "How come those pirates manage to get near us without you noticing? What have you been doing?"

Zoro froze like a cold statue at the question. Even Sanji had droplet of sweat on his head.

To their relief, Nami merely shrugged as she turned to leave, "If you are going to sleep, try not to do it on your shift. Got that?"

"Y-yeah."

As she walked away, silence filled the two.

Zoro continued on wringing the clothes with Sanji watching him.

"Hey, Marimo."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving me last night…"

Sanji felt uncomfortable as Zoro stared at him. The gaze of the Marimo was meaningful... Then all of a sudden, the swordsman grinned and said, "Like I wouldn't do that for you, idiot."

Sanji felt his heart swell, and he too, smiled. The air lifted up their spirits but the momentum was suddenly broke by Sanji laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" the swordsman asked.

"Well…you're doing my choirs… I find that funny…pffftt….You are on my shoes now ehehe…"

Zoro stared hard at the cook before turning back on his business.

"Go rest, you flirty bastard."

"Hai~hai!"

_**~END~**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**SxZ forever! xD**_


End file.
